The End of Danny Phantom
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: Extra Extra Read All About It! Danny Phantom Hit By AirPlane! Fentons Discover Their only Son Danny was Half Ghost! AirPlane Pilot Being Sued for Hitting Town Super Hero... but the problem is... who is the pilot?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I'm back and I was doing my chores and came up this idea it came out of nowhere really it's a bit sketchy at the moment but i just didn't want to loose the idea so I typed it up on here really quickly!_**

**_Please tell me ur opinions! ; )_**

**_-Sammy_**

* * *

Intro:

Danny's Fate

Danny flew through the air he was fighting the box ghost again. Danny was just firing a ghost ray at the Box Ghost and watchinghim fly away when he heard a noise behind him. Not a little noise but a big noise. He turned around and saw and Airplane flying right toward him he didn't have enough time to do anything, he was so panicked he didn't even go intangible. The plane hit him. He got knocked out and of course turned into a human. He fell through thesky quickly, deathwas just 10,000 feet below him. Within Minutes DannyFenton plowed into the earth, he was dead


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back I spent hours on this chapter! Dang it took me forever to come up with stuff well enjoy! (or to others prepare to murder me hehehe) _**

**_-Sammy_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The news of Danny's death got out quickly, so did the fact that he was half ghost. Reporters went to Tuckers house to hear the story of what happened to Danny. Tucker of course told the story…

"Danny and I were great pals." Tucker started. "Earlier today me and Danny were walking home from the movies. Usually Sam goes to the movies with us but she said she had a test to study for. Any ways Danny saw his ghost sense he looked around but he saw no ghosts. Some little girl was pointing up to the sky so Danny looked up and saw the box ghost…." Well you know how the rest goes…

_After School the Next Day…_

"So how'd your test go?" Tucker asked as him and Sam walked over to the Fenton's house.

"What test?" Sam said confused.

"You stayed home yesterday to study for a test that was today, remember?"

"Oh that test, yeah, yeah I think I did well on the test."

"I've come up with a few ideas of who the pilot of the plane that killed Danny was." Tucker said

"Well who'd you come up with?"

"I think it's either Skulker or Plasmius."

"Those are good ideas but, why would Plasmius want to kill Danny when he wanted him as his own son most of the time?"

"Well it's just my opinion."

"What ever." Sam paused, "Hey, I have to head home tell the Fentons sorry I can't come."

"But," Tucker started, but Sam was already running home. "What's up with her?"

Sam didn't run home she ran down an alley way and walked through a door to the right of her. Inside the door was an abandoned club there were spider webs on all the corners it was dark and had a strong smell of smoke. Sam turned on the lights. Posters were hung all over the walls. The posters were of Danny but had a red circle with a slash through them. The words I hate Danny and Black Shadow was spray painted on the walls. Sam sat down in a corner and laughed.

Plasmius walked into the room, "What makes what you have done so funny?" Vlad asked.

"I planned this when I turned into a goth. He never knew how much I despised him he didn't realize I sent out the majority of the ghosts who attacked him! And than he sees me driving an airplane that's about to hit him and than he doesn't say anything or go intangible he just lets it hit him!" Sam giggles.

"Shadow you disobeyed my direct orders though." Vlad said, "Skulker lent me to you and you disobey immediately! You killed my only hope of getting Maddie Fenton." Sam rolled her eyes." I told you to find Danny Fenton by releasing the box ghost not release the box ghost, grab an airplane and hit Danny with it!" Vlad sighs "What kind of domestic demon are you!"

"An ignorant one." Sam said.

"Right you are Shadow." Vlad said, "And that is why I am telling Skulker what you have done."

"He wanted me to kill him. But the people buried his body in dirt."

"Well Skulker lent you to me for a reason other than tracking Danny and it was to tell you something he didn't want to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your parents sold you to Skulker before you alive so when you were born your parents could give you to Skulker immediately. When Skulker got you, you were not named so he named you Black Shadow."

"That's not possible; I live with my parents so how could they have given me to Skulker?"

"He placed you in an orphanage so when he thought you were ready he could get you back. But you got adopted by the Mansons there were no documentaries on your actual name so they named you Samantha. They raised you thinking you were their own daughter."

"That explains me not having a birth certificate, and why I do not look related to my parents at all."

"That's right." Vlad said. "Last week Skulker introduced himself to you and showed you what your powers are meant to do and why you are preferably goth and why you hated people as much as you do. He told you he owned you and showed you documents that proved it. My point is though that Skulker is ready to take you back, he wants to raise you to be the most powerful creature that ever existed."

"What about the parents that I live with now?"

"Forget them."

"I didn't like them anyway."

"Good, Skulker is going to meet you in here at five o'clock in the morning."

"Okay." Sam said and grinned


End file.
